This invention relates generally to thermoelectric cooling of electronic devices.
Heat generated during processor operation may adversely effect the processor""s performance and may damage the processor. Thus, it is desirable to keep processors and other heat generating electronic devices cool. Cooling processors may increase processor performance and decrease the potential for damage.
Traditional methods of cooling may either be impractical for use with small devices, such as microprocessors, or may be practical but inefficient. For example, cooling a processor by conduction may not produce sufficiently low temperatures due to resistance from the components used in the cooling process. Moreover, refrigeration cooling may produce sufficiently cool temperatures but the volume of cooling solution and amount of accompanying hardware do not make this system practical for use with small devices, such as a microprocessor.
Thermoelectric cooling, for example by a Peltier device, may be practical for use in small electronic devices because the Peltier devices are compact. Generally, when a current is applied to a Peltier-type thermoelectric cooling device, it will absorb heat from one surface of the electronic device and release the heat somewhere else. Traditional thermoelectric coolers however may require a lot of power. This may make these coolers inefficient. Especially when the device being cooled is battery powered, such coolers may be impractical.
Thus, there is a need for more efficient ways of thermoelectric cooling electronic devices.